MXC: The Disney Sitcom Characters Edition
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: All of your favorite characters from Disney Channel's favorite sitcoms compete in a battle of the sexes on the most toughest competition in town! Except blood, tears, laughter and extra Dez on this edition of MXC! A crossover between Disney sitcoms and the game show "Most Extreme Elimination Challenge". Sitcoms and teams included inside. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Introduction

" **MXC: The Disney Sitcom Characters Edition"**

 **Rated T for mild language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own shows owned by Disney Channel, Disney XD, nor do I own MXC a.k.a. Most Extreme Elimination Challenge. All Disney Sitcoms (Austin & Ally, Liv and Maddie, Hannah Montana, etc.) and its characters are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel, and MXC is owned by Spike. If you don't know what MXC is, I'll give you a short run-down. 'MXC' is short for Most Extreme Elimination Challenge, which lasted a good run on Spike TV from 2003 to 2007. Most of the footage was taken from a Japanese game show called "Takeshi's Castle" which ran from 1986 to 1990. I suggest checking out some episodes on YouTube. It's that awesome. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

* * *

While the opening theme song played to a montage of contestants breaking their faces, falling from logs, landing in mud and running for their lives, the announcer's voice came off-screen.

 _ **"What are these people running from? They're not! They're running to the most toughest competition in town, Most Extreme Elimination Challenge! Today, it's a magical mouse bedlam, as characters from your favorite all-time Disney sitcoms compete in a battle of the sexes war! Who will come out on top, the Boisterous Boys or the Glamourous Girls? Who will be the much dominant sex? So get fired up for M...X...C! And now, give it up for our very own Mouseketeers, Kenny Blankenship and Vic Romano!"**_

As the MXC logo was displayed on-screen, the scene transitioned to Kenny Blankenship and Vic Romano sitting alongside their interns.

"Hello, and welcome to another exciting edition of MXC," Vic introduced everyone, "And today's episode is so special, we have nothing but our favorite characters from Disney sitcoms, past, present and future! It's a battle of sexes, Ken."

"Oooh, I can't wait, Vic! Nothing but hot girls stripping in the nude and fighting!" Kenny chuckled.

"I'm not talking about that kind of _sex_ , Ken!" Vic exclaimed, hitting Kenny with his fan, "I'm talking about men vs. women, boys vs. girls, get my drift?"

"So, we're gonna watch boy-on-girl action, instead?" Kenny smirked. "I'm down for some porn!"

"Ken, it's not- oh, never mind." Vic groaned. "Obviously, you're a little too drunk to think this show's about sex."

"No, I'm - _burp_ \- not." Kenny said hiccuping.

"Yeah, sure..." Vic scowled at his broadcast partner, who was still half-drunk. "Well, speaking of half-drunks..."

The scene then transitioned to MXC's special guest field reporter Trish De LaRosa from _Austin & Ally_, who was standing in front of a wooden wall. Feeling ecstatic for this event, Trish spoke on the microphone.

"Nice to be here, Vic and Kenny!" Trish exclaimed. "It's exciting that I get the job of getting the dirt dished out on all of the contestants! It's gonna be very interesting to see what will happen between the Boisterous Boys, which is captained by Austin Moon, and the Glamourous Girls, which is captained by Liv Rooney. Enough about this crap, let's get to the games. First up, we sink or swim with _**Sinkers and Floaters**_ , then we shake it up next with _**Wall Bangers**_ , next we go even Steven with _ **Rotating Surfboard With Death**_ , and then, we close it out with a bang on _**Log Drop**_. Sounds like it's gonna be exciting! Now, let's send it to Captain Tenneal!"

And then all of a sudden, Trish let out a deep breath and scowled to the cameramen.

"Okay, this job sucks." She groaned. "Can someone fire me and re-hire the gay guy with the pith hat?"

The scene now switched to the woods, where field marshal Captain Tenneal was standing next to the contestants for one of his pep talks.

"Question!" Captain exclaimed. "Who here thinks that Disney Channel is nothing more than a family-friendly product, feeding young boys and girls with moral messages that they can learn and grow up on? Show of hands, NOW!"

"Whooooooo!" The contestants all screamed.

"Well, you're all wrong!" Captain cried out. "Disney Channel is nothing short of a rebellious sex-selling formula, which leads young girls to empower their own bodies for the male demographic to lust after and beat off of. And if you're an middle-aged adult, then congratulations, you support pedophiles."

Suddenly, the Captain began approaching one of the contestants, namely Stan the dog from _Dog With a Blog_.

"The rest of you men may end up looking like this pooch after a rusty, yet horny Friday night." Captain replied. "Hey pooch, who are you?"

"I'm Stan." Stan replied. "Friend of Avery and a total bacon enthusiast."

"Wow, that's incredible!" Captain spoke in delight. "An actual talking dog and on this show nonetheless! I'm impressed! Tell me Stan, do you know something I don't really know?"

"Yeah, I actually peed on your sword when you weren't looking." Stan smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll meet you down there at the field. Toots!"

Suddenly, Stan started walking downhill past the Captain.

As he left, Captain ended up smelling something so foul from their noses. And so did the rest of the contestants who smelt it coming from Stan.

"Oh man..." Captain cringed. "Did someone let one off?"

"AAAAAH! My eyes burn!" Dez screamed from the background.

"It smells like a dying cat!" Xander said choking on his bile for a little bit.

"That's it, after the show's over, I'm castrating that damn dog." Captain sneered.

As he gripped his sword in hand while holding in his nose from the smell, it was time to go.

"Let's go!" Captain exclaimed as he and the contestants began coming down the hill (obviously to get rid of the fart smell that Stan caused).

* * *

 **Oooooh, this is gonna get very interesting!**

 **So far, the characters in this fic will be characters from these following shows:**

 **Lizzie McGuire, That's So Raven, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (and On Deck), Hannah Montana, Cory In The House, Wizards of Waverly Place, Sonny With A Chance, Good Luck Charlie, Shake It Up, A.N.T. Farm, JESSIE, Austin & Ally, Dog With A Blog, Liv and Maddie, I Didn't Do It, Girl Meets World, K.C. Undercover, Best Friends Whenever, BUNK'D, Kickin' It, Lab Rats, Mighty Med**

 **Of course, you may never know who will be in the fic until that first event starts, which will be Sinkers and Floaters! Will Austin's Boisterous Boys shove their soon-to-be-point on the faces of Liv's Glamourous Girls? Feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel!**


	2. Ch 2: Sinkers and Floaters

**"MXC: The Disney Sitcom Characters Edition"**

 **Rated T for mild language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own shows owned by Disney Channel, Disney XD, nor do I own MXC a.k.a. Most Extreme Elimination Challenge. All Disney Sitcoms (Austin & Ally, Liv and Maddie, Hannah Montana, etc.) and its characters are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel, and MXC is owned by Spike. If you don't know what MXC is, I'll give you a short run-down. 'MXC' is short for Most Extreme Elimination Challenge, which lasted a good run on Spike TV from 2003 to 2007. Most of the footage was taken from a Japanese game show called "Takeshi's Castle" which ran from 1986 to 1990. I suggest checking out some episodes on YouTube. It's that awesome.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sinkers and Floaters**

* * *

As the entire row of contestants were running down from the fart-fumed forest, the first footage of the first event was shown as Vic did the run-down.

"And as our local firemen are taking care of the blaze," Vic replied, "We're off to 'Sinkers and Floaters', where contestants skip across the slippery stones, without getting a mouth full of septic fluid!"

"Today's septic fluid is concentrated sweat and Stan's slobber from _Dog With a Blog._ " Kenny informed everyone watching this.

The footage then transitioned to the Captain standing on top of a hill with a whistle in hand. After he blew his whistle, the Captain shouted while swinging his sword, "Get it on!"

Suddenly, a short 16-year old with a blonde Beatle haircut made his way up the hill, indicating that he was the first contestant of the night. Feeling pumped, he ran before shouting out:

"I'm not Cody!"

"First up, representing the boys, it's Zack Martin from _The Suite Life of Zack & Cody_." Vic replied. "He takes a run at the course!"

Cody started off good, skipping stones 1, 2, 3 before losing his balance on stone 4 and belly-flopping into the fluid, eliminating him.

"And now he checks out!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Indeed." Vic nodded.

"His haircut sucks though." Ken pointed out.

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic nodded again.

As Cody walked away from the course, the first member of the Glamourous Girls team appeared. She was decked out in a sparkly blue dress, decked in tight denim jeans and sported long orange hair.

"Let's shake it up!" The contestant said as she ran down the hill.

"And first up for the girls, it's CeCe Jones from Disney Channel's _Shake It Up_!" Vic exclaimed.

"Oh man, she's hot, Vic!" Kenny said, lusting after her.

"Kenny, don't you even dare think about it, she's 16!" Vic sternly warned Kenny.

"Great, now you spoiled it for me..." Kenny pouted.

CeCe managed to skip through stones 1, 2, 3, and 4 before slipping on stone 5, which made her head scraped on the 6th stone and sending her into the drink.

"Oh, but it looks like she spoiled her chance of scoring here, Ken!" Vic exclaimed.

"I bet that shook her up." Kenny smirked.

While CeCe began wrangling the slobber off her hair, another contestant appeared with a Justin Bieber haircut on his head.

"I am Farkle!" He shouted out.

"Up next for the boys, it's Farkle Minkus-"

However, Vic was cut off when Farkle tripped and faceplanted down the hill.

"Oh, he's down already!" Vic exclaimed.

"Ha! What a loser!" Ken smirked.

Luckily, Farkle made a quick recovery and ran right to the course in no time.

"Anyway, Farkle of course, is on the show _Girl Meets World_." Vic pointed out. "And here he goes..."

Unfortunately, Farkle tripped yet again, which forced his ribcage to collide with the first stone!

"OHHH!" Vic cringed.

"Yeah, he's gonna be going to a hospital after this!" Kenny smirked.

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic nodded. "And that becomes our MXC Impact Replay!"

As Farkle laid motionless on the first stone, a replay was shown of his run, started with the faceplant he had earlier.

"He started badly out of the gate, but ended worse on the rocks!" Vic exclaimed.

" _Girl Meets World_? Much like _Boy Meets Facelift_!" Kenny smirked.

After the replay was over, another female contestant popped up the hill.

"I repeat, I am not Hilary Duff!" She exclaimed as she ran the course.

"Next up for the girls, the title character herself, Lizzie McGuire!" Vic replied. "And don't even think about it, Ken! She's 16 just like CeCe."

"I wasn't thinking about it, Vic, GEEZ!" Ken groaned.

Lizzie managed to make it through stones 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, before being hit by a rock off camera and hitting the water clean.

"And she's splashes out of there!" Vic exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, did you see that?" Kenny gasped.

"Kenny, I didn't-"

"No seriously, show the replay!" Kenny said as a clip of her run was shown.

The clip then skipped to the part where Lizzie was hit by the rock, in which a circle was drawn all through the object.

"Kenny, we don't have time for-" Vic groaned.

"Seriously, someone threw a rock at her! Made her fall." Kenny exclaimed.

"For the thousandth time, I didn't see a frickin' thing!" Vic growled.

After the replay was over, another male contestant took his chance at the course. He looked a little short, black and thick-builded.

"I was President when Obama wasn't there!" Cory exclaimed as he ran down the hill.

"And for the boys, here comes _Cory In The House_ 's Cory Baxter!" Vic announced.

"What are those things in his shirt? Breasts?" Kenny gulped.

"Well, he does look a little heavy for 15 years old." Vic nodded.

Unfortunately, Cory only skipped stones 1 and 2 before sinking down to the sludge in stone 3.

"And I'm afraid his mass cost him there!" Vic replied.

"If he had breast reduction surgery, he would haven't sunk." Kenny reminded him.

"Ah, good thinking, Ken." Vic nodded again.

As Cory began spitting some slobber out, another female competitor took her turn.

"I got kicked out of _So Random_!" She declared as she ran down the course.

"And from _Sonny With A Chance_ , here comes the Glamourous Girls' very own, Sonny Munroe!" Vic replied.

"Let me guess, she's 16?" Ken raised his eyebrow.

"How would I know how old she is?" Vic scoffed. "What's your deal here?"

"I wanna make sure these girls are legal." Kenny smirked.

"Oh, god..." Vic rolled his eyes.

In the middle of the conversation, Sonny entered the course at high speed, skipping stones 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 and 11 before stepping on the platform to total victory!

"Look at that, Ken! She's made it!" Vic shouted. "And she made use of that chance!"

"I can see pepperonis through her shirt." Kenny smirked.

"KENNY!" Vic said, smacking Kenny in the head with his fan.

After Sonny celebrated her victory, the last male contestant appeared next to the captain.

"Wish me good luck, Charlie!" He shouted out as he ran to the course.

"And last up for the Boisterious Boys, it's PJ Duncan from _Good Luck Charlie_!" Vic exclaimed.

However, before P.J. could set his foot on a stone, he slipped on the grass and fell backwards on the fluid with his leg hitting the stone hard.

"OH!" Vic cringed.

"Now he's got bad luck instead." Kenny smirked.

"You may be right, Ken." Vic nodded. "Let's go to Guy and see what makes P.J. tick!"

After P.J. stepped off the course frustrated, MXC's main field reporter Guy LeDouche approached him with a lot of concern.

"Wow, that was some slide you pulled off there. What happened?" Guy replied.

"Eh, I put too much rubber in my shoes," P.J. groaned. "I think I lost feeling in my tailbone when I splashed in the water."

"Oooh, where does it hurt?" Guy replied, staring him from behind.

"I think it hurts right here in my right buttock." P.J. told him as he pat his butt.

Just to make sure, Guy grabbed P.J.'s butt, reaching in a feel!

"Hey hey hey, what are you doing?!" P.J. gasped. "Are you gay?!"

"Oh, so you're playing hard to get. Guy like!" Guy said, breaking in a boisterous laugh.

As the interview came to an end, so did the first round. As Vic was talking, the score was displayed.

"Well, Guy sure loves them young." Vic cringed. "Anyway, that's it for 'Sinkers and Floaters'! Thanks to the likes of Sonny Munroe, the Glamourous Girls lead the way against the Boisterous Boys, 1-0!"

And then, the scene switched over to Vic and Kenny, who was still sitting in the throne win.

"Well, Ken, it looks like the boys are off to a rough start." Vic replied.

"You kidding?" Kenny scoffed. "I think the boys got distracted by Cory's man-boobs. I don't think I can ever stand to look at breasts again."

"So, you're thinking of going gay?" Vic muttered, raising his eyebrow.

"Eh, I might go for the flat-chested ones." Kenny sighed. "Makes me think less of dudes with less fatty man-breasts."

"Ah, fair enough." Vic nodded as the show went to break.

 _ **When MXC comes back, we start Kickin' It with Wall Bangers! So don't hit your ass on the way out, dorkenheimer!**_

* * *

 **Just so everyone's clear on this, that was the announcer talking and not me.**

 **Anyway, next event will be Wall Bangers! Will Austin Moon and the Boisterous Boys catch up to Liv Rooney and her Glamourous Girls? Will Guy try to feel up men's butts again in a weird, perverted way? Either way, you'll have to find out until next chapter!**

 **Feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel! BOO-YEAH!**


End file.
